Her POV
by The-world-needs-peace
Summary: Everything that could have gone right, went so wrong. She was repressed by her own fears and cynical assessments of the world. This time, she'll tell her own story.
1. Introductions

"And whatever you do," the dark of her eyes made me afraid, "Don't hit back."

-

This place is dark… way darker than I anticipated. They warned me, but actually feeling it is a whole different story. I can't even see anything in front of me, but I _can_ tell when my eyes are open or closed.

It's darker when they're open.

_Slam_ **Who're you?**

_Cough_ Shit. I should have expected the choke and blocked it, but I guess I'm out of touch. She's strong. Really strong. Not physically, but it still hurts.

In here, the only thing you hear is your own thoughts. They only way you can tell if you're actually speaking or not is if you feel your mouth moving. For her though, it's so much worse. She _hears_ the thoughts, she _sees_ her mind's eye, she _feels_ phantom pains- she _is_ her visions.

The only things she's allowed to experience is her own nightmares and terrors. Now that I'm here, I have the same pleasure-

**Answer me!** _Whack_

_Crack_ Oh fuck, that hurt. She's gotta punch, I'm jealous. Well, she would. From what I hear, she's literally been fighting off her own nightmares. Well, even if she didn't, she's always been pretty strong, at least, I thought she was. She would have to be to survive a place like this. I mean, Can you imagine spending so much time in a place like this?

It's not like she can't think through it all. In a dream I can barely remember what just happened, and my mind automatically can come up with fake memories, a different persona, but she can't do that in here. She knows perfectly well that it's not real- none of it is actually _happening_ to her, they are only things that _have_ happened to her- a perpetual reel of her past. But she can't wake up. She can only hear the thoughts and happenings of the other-

**Not talkin' huh? **_Flop Swish_

_Ai! _Shit, her kicks are good too. Oh yeah, I'm gonna feel that. But I can't hit back. This is frustrating. Although it can't be easy staying in a place like this. A whole year… I can't hurt her, not knowing that. That and I'm afraid of how damaged she is already, and what that could do to me. I know she's just barely hanging onto sanity.

And… I think it's my fault. She doesn't even remember how she got here. I can barely remember it myself. It's almost luck that I know it at all. One _single_ mind process, from _one_ stage in time, has been thrown in here in order to release the other mind process from the pains of her own suffering. But there was a terrible mistake. And this one _single_ mind process from that _one_ stage in time has been growing up, separate from her more positive and beneficial experiences, to turn into a twisted and tortured creature, a sacrifice that is worse off than the whole human being. It is a personal, psychic disaster waiting to happen.

I would be rolling over, but there's nothing to roll onto in the first place. "I want to help you-"

**LIES!! **_Swish Crack Thud_

_Gasp Groan_ Damn, in here she's impossibly strong- against the outsiders anyway. She's still at the total mercy of her fears.

56 weeks… alone in this hell. And I thought I had it hard all this- _Slam!_

**Hmph, fine. **_**Don't**_** answer. **_Squeeze_

_Gasp_ Shit, this might be harder than I thought, and she won't listen to reason. Being stuck in this place- even for a year- could really do a number to a person. I gotta think, think of _something, _something to make up for her…


	2. Rejections

"I want to release you!"

She loosened her grip on my throat. I could hear the skepticism in her voice, but there was still slight curiosity. No, more like amusement. She thinks I've made a mistake.

**You want to _what?_**

"Release you." I breath, and grope the dark for her skinny arm. "I want to get you out of here."

**Why?**

"Because… you've been in here too long. No one should have to stay here."

**I'm not an idiot. What's in it for you?**

I should have known. She'd never go for a line like that, not without a good selfish motivation. I don't know why I even tried that approach. She's one of the most cynical and mistrustig people out there... _I'm_ one of the most cynical and mistrusting people out there. Well… how can I explain the trouble she's causing? I can't, I don't even understand it myself. Maybe that's why she got sick of waiting.

**Hmph.**

She let go, and my desperate breathing just becomes choked coughs. Ah crap that's gonna hurt for a while.

**You're her, aren't you?**

I can only cough to myself, because I can't see where she is. I don't know what she's doing, but I still have a dreaded feeling that she really does know me.

**You saw him there, you let him kill me**.

"I didn't-!" I cough again.

**You wanted me gone, right?**

What am I gonna do? How can I be tactful? The anger in her voice scares me.

"I didn't even know you were there…"

**You were there!**

I gasp as she kicks again. Strange, none of this is real, but… everything hurts. I don't like fighting, and I know I shouldn't, but I'm really tempted to fight back …

**You could have stopped him, but you didn't**! This time it was a hit to the head. How can she see what she's hitting? **You just stood there and watched to let me die!**

"I was scared!" I can't take this anymore! I stood on nothing and screamed to the dark. "I was scared alright, I wanted to get better!"

**Didja**?

"I…" If I did, would I be here now? "No."

**Serves you right. Get out**.

…

"What?"

**I said out**!

No, no, no, no, no! This isn't what I want, I can't leave now. I've waited a whole year for this; our meeting can't end like this, not when I'm so close!

"But wait, I want to help you!"

**As if. Go away**.

"But I-"

**I SAID get OUT**!

_AGH_!

Stone… I'm back with stone. I hear the sands and the wails, which means… I'm back in the material world.

…That didn't quite go according to plan. What am I gonna do? I need to talk to her, get her out. Or I'll…

"How did it go?"

Like she needs to ask. "It didn't work. She wouldn't talk to me."

"You can try again."

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon is 'soon'?"

"I'll let you know."

Of course. "You always say that…"


End file.
